Putting the pieces back together
by sassnsweet
Summary: Sean's back at degrassi and is madly in love with MAnny replacement ,hailey, but can everyone else handle's hailey's wild child attitude
1. Chapter 1

Putting the pieces of the puzzle back together

AS Emma saw Sean approach with his slouched backpack, she was happy. He had come back after a long while. It would be like old times. Then it dawned on her. Jay had given her a disease. He wouldn't care because he would love her. He had been frequently talking to her. She heard that he had fallen in love with a mystery girl. She knew that it had to be her. Sean made his way toward her.

Sean: I'll tell who she is

Emma: Well u should declare her love for her now before it's too late.

She had it in the bag.

Sean: Well I heard she was with a… guy

Oh no! He had heard about Jay and her secret.

Emma: Well what did u hear

Sean: She kissed a guy.

Emma: I'm sure she didn't

Sean: Well didn't u tell me that Manny and Craig had something.

Emma turned bright red. He wanted Manny.

Emma: Oh(she said weakly) GO for it(in a perky voice)

She could hear Because of You theme song play in her head.

As he walked off to Manny, she could see that she said yes.

She was crushed.

A voice crawled behind her

Peter: For a pretty girl, u don't show ur dimples

Emma: Peter, do look like a stripper to u

Peter: U like that thug

Emma: He's not thug. He's Sean and he jus dresses that way

Peter: Well then y go all googly-eyed for him

Emma: Because… I am so not

Peter: then proving it by going on a date with me

Emma: Im not flashing u sick-o

Peter: U don't hav to. The date will be worth it

Emma: fine. But if I get drunk, then u better control me

Peter: We'll go to the dot grill

Emma: Okay sounds nice and alcohol free

Scene switches to Jimmy, ellie and Craig

Ellie was ripping apart all the pretty roses in the nearby bush.

Craig: Manny's going on a date wit Sean

Jimmy: See that's ur prob. U don't grab her. U let her go free. That's why I have Ellie, I took her when I had a chance

Craig: I guess

Ellie: Besides u were too late(She gave an evil glare at Craig)

Ellie had partly forgiven Craig but she wanted to kill Manny. It was her fault.

Marco: Hey fello sasquatches

Ellie: great another band gathering

Jimmy: I can make u feel better

Casually gives Ellie a kiss.

Marco: that's sweet but I have a date tonight

Craig: everyone has someone but me

Ellie: don't feel bad. U still hav ur band to look forward to

There was Sean, looking greater than ever, with Manny.

Jimmy: We're gona check out feature drawing right El

Ellie was off into space.

Ellie: right, sorry

Ellie leans over and kisses him.

Craig:Girls will always be my problem

Marco: practice tonight will be your prob, since everyone's out

Scene switches to Manny and Sean

Sean:y did u say yes

Manny: I'm sick and tired of thinking Craig will pick up the pieces. Now it's me and u

Sean: all it matters is that were together forever

Manny was shocked when she saw Emma and Peter walk in. They came toward here.

Emma: Mind?

Manny: i….

Peter: Here and I'm sorry (hands card)

Sean: it's fine

Manny might be better off without Sean knowing her nightmare.

Peter: Ur pretty

Emma: Ur hansomer

Emma hoped that Sean would notice since he was siting beside her at the booth.

Peter:Ur the prettiest

Manny was disgusted and Sean was clueless. After a cople of minutes they got along.

Sean: I was wondering if we become pieces of a puzzle

Manny look at Emma but was mad for who she brought along.

Manny:Why wouildnt I?

Emma was crushed.

Emma: I need to go to the bathroom

She said angrily.

Manny: me too! You know girls

They both walked into the bathroom.

Emma: How could u do that to me

Manny:How could you do that to me

Emma: What did I do

Manny: Bring Peter, What if he tells Sean

Emma: He won't

Manny: What did I do

Emma: GO with Sean

Manny: You said you were over him

Emma: and u believed me!

Manny: He was hot and..

Emma: I don't wann hear it. U could stay at my house as a guest not a friend

Emma marched ot of the bathroom and so did Manny.\

Emma: Peter, Lets go

Peter: But..

Emma: please

Peter: I can't

Emma runs out in tears.

Sean: I'll handle this

Sean runs after her.

Sean: What's wrong

Emma: everything

Sean You thought that I

Emma: Yes! I thought you liked me.

Sean: of course I did!

Emma: Then why Manny

Sean: To get ur attention

Emma: u always had it

Sean: Everytime we talked, that Peter guy would come everywhere

Emma: Peter hurted Manny so I could never like him

Sean:Never

Emma: Yes

Sean: I luv you

Emma feels pelts off rain.

Emma: I luv u

They kiss in the rain.

Scene switches to Craig and Joey

Craig: im crazy

Joey: Huh?

Craig: It's Manny. She won't get out of my head.

Joey: Sounds like Love

Craig: I can't be.. again

Craig explained the story.

Joey: U have to face ur fears and tell her or else u'll let go of her again

Craig: I will

Secne switches to Manny and Emma

Manny: Sorry

Emma:Sorry for what I said.

Manny: I'm gonna stay out for awhile

Emma: okay

Manny heard rough breathing sounds coming around the corner.

Manny: Craig

Craig: Manny Santos, I was blind and I love u

Manny: How many times! You always say that. I'm leaving

Craig: I never meant to hurt u.

Manny: I'm sure that blonde is ur girlfriend and u need me for ur little lusts

Craig: I broke up with her.

Manny: What ever.

Manny heads toward the door. Craig grabs her hand

Craig: I really did

Manny: Prove it

Craig gets down on his knees.

Craig: I've been blind for so many years. Manny Santos, will you marry me

Manny: uhh…

Craig starts to fell down.

Manny: Yes.

Craig picks her up

HE starts screaming

Craig: I have the most beautiful wife in the world

Manny laughs and they go into a deep passionate kiss.

Part 2 and 3 coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

Marco was flipping through the combinations. Ever since that horrible date and argument with his dad, Marco missed Dylan. He would ask Paige as soon as he got the time.

There was Paige around the corner with Hazel.

Paige: Ever since that girl wore it. That hoodie is out

Hazel: U liked it five seconds ago

Paige: After all these years

Marco: Paige!

Paige: Love ur jacket, now that is in

Hazel: What ever

Marco: Is Dylan single

Paige: Yeah why

Marco: uh

Paige: Don't have time bye

Scene switches to Craig,Emma, Manny, Sean,Jimmy,Ellie

Ellie could not believe that Sean was standing right in front of her. She thought she was over him but she wasn't.All the love for Jimmy had vanished in the air.

Ellie: So practice tonight

Craig: I'm definetly gonna have to separate u two

Craig said looking at Jimmy.

Jimmy: There's like a thick wall between us but what about Manny and the tamborine

Manny: Fine u can flirt with Manny during practice

Craig: Fine. But we will have more time at our honeymoon

Manny: Yep

Emma: Congrats

Sean: Yeah. Seems like I missed a lot

Emma casually kissed Sean. Ellie's heart was burning inside. She hated Emma and wanted her to die.

Scene switches to Marco and Ellie

Ellie: Promise u won't tell

Marco: Same for me

Ellie: I like Sean again

Marco: Dylan

Ellie: We obviously need advice

Marco: We should talk to them

Ellie:Done

Scene switches to Ellie and Sean

Ellie: Sean!

Sean: What

Ellie: What made you come back

Sean: TO clean up things

Ellie: Oh, speaking of cleaning. I was wondering if you would got wit me or something

Sean: I have Emma and you have Jimmy

Ellie: But they don't have to know

Sean: DO you hear yourself

Ellie: You didn't pick up where you left off

Sean:It's final. Nothing can stop me from being with Emma.

Ellie: She didn't tell you

Sean: Tell me what

Ellie: Jay gave her gonnorhea

Sean: Jealousy has gone to your head

Ellie: Did u get tested

Sean: very funny. Im leaving

He walks away.

Ellie:Wait! If I'm lying then doesn't Emma resists your urgent lusts

Sean stopped dead. Ellie was right. Emma had refused to get laid.

Sean: Okay

Ellie smiled.

Scene switches to Craig and Manny

Manny: This is a beautiful dress

Craig: Which ever one as long as you look beautiful

Manny: I'll take the strapless

Scene switches to Hailey(new) and Marco

Hailey: U r so funny and have great taste in clothes

Marco: If u ever need an emergency Stylist just call me

Hailey: Ok but I wa wondering. Would u like a date

Marco: Maybe depending on things

Scene switches to Sean and Emma

Emma: I can't wait for you too see me in my outfit

Sean: 5:45 pm.

Emma: Got it

Scene switches to Ellie and Sean

Sean: it feels great again to be with you

Ellie: yeah

Manager: Kids it's past 6:30 time to leave

Ellie: I was supposed to be at practice an hour ago

Sean: my dtae with Emma

As Sean drops off Ellie, Emma and Jimmy are is standing right in front of the house.

Sean: Emma, I can explain

Emma: I should have known but I thought you and her were over

Jimmy: I should have known

Ellie: WE like each other so get over it.

Emma: You stole my boyfriend. i can see why Manny hates you

Ellie: Please. I'm a better girlfriend than you r

Emma: That's so not true

Ellie: Then why didn't u tell him, u had gonorhea

Emma froze. She then cried and ran off.

Jimmy: Elli, we need to talk

Elllie: Well I don't want to because it's over

Sean: Ellie calm dow..

Ellie: No I can't

Sean: R u okay

Jimmy: She's drunk

Sean: But she only took one shot

Jimmy: Oh like I believe that

Sean: Ellie, I love Emma too much

Ellie: Then run to that hoar. Wooooooooo!

Craig: Whats going on

Marco: Yea

Ellie: It's funny. I've had a crush on every single one of u

Marco: r u okay

Ellie: I luv this bannnnnndd

Craig: R u drunk

Ellie: no

Ellie throws up.

Jimmy: Obviously

Sean: I'm going

Scene switches to Sean and Emma

Sean: Emma, I still wanna be with you

Emma: I'm sick and tired of other girls taking my crush

Sean: I really do wanna prove it

Emma: Don't marry me

Sean: I will somehow

Scene switches to Emma and Jay

Emma: Jay. I'm ready to show the real me

Jay: Okay girlie

Maybe Emma would feel better.

Jay touches her shoulders then works her way down to her butt. Their about to kiss when Sean stops them

Sean: Wait

Jay: look who's back.

Sean: What did you do to Emma

Jay: She asked for it

Sean lifts up Jay's shirt.

Sean: I know you. You pressured her you bastard.

Jay: SO what? We got what we wanted

Sean and Jay get into a fight at the ravine.

Emma: Stop

The fight stops.

Sean: I actually thought we could fight through this disease but if this is what..

Emma: Shutup! You listen! I just want to be loved for real this time

Sean: I will have every inch of my body with the disease to be with you

Jay: you know who to go to when ur down

Sean: She won't be anytime soon

Scene switches to Marco.

Marco was pacing. He wasn't sure if he wanted to call Dylan or not. There was Hailey, who look very gorgeous. He liked her as a friend but wasn't ready to tell her he was gay. She would neva understand. He picked up the number for Dylan. He dialed the number

DyLan: Hello

For more then continue reading part 3


	3. Chapter 3

Emma and Sean where pacing around in the doctor's office.

Dr M: results r in

Sean: am I?

Dr. M: It turns out Emma lost it before so both of u r free

Emma: Yes

Sean kissed Emma for the first time without caring about the disease.

Scene switches to Marco

Dylan: Hello anybody.

Marco hesitated. Paige told him, he had regretted what he done and Marco was crazy about Dylan.

Dylan: I'll hang up in 5

Dylan: 5

Dylan: 4

Dylan: 3

Dylan: 2

Dylan: 1

Dylan: okay by-

Marco:Wait

Dylan: Marco?

Marco: long time huh

Dylan: I wasn't expecting you

Marco: Oh so how is it

Dylan: okay I guess

Marco: DO you wanna meet sometime

Dylan: movies at 6:00

Marco: Got it

Marco hung up the phone. Yes! Marco had always wanted this. He then saw Hailey's number. Hailey was cute skinny blonde with brunette streaks in her hair. She was waiting for Marco to call.

Scene switches to Alex and Hailey

Alex: Now looks whos here

Hailey: shut up les

Alex: How do u kno

Hailey: The whole school knows u kissed Paige(Hot spoiler for fans)

Alex: Well do they kno that u like the gay guy

Hailey: Huh?

Alex: We kno u like Marco

Hailey's perfect sun tan turned bright red.

Hailey: He's not gay

Alex: Well ask him out

Hailey: What if he doesn't like me

Alex: proves my point. Lets bet on this

Hailey: if I win, I'll tell Marco what u said we'll ruin ur life

Alex: And If I win, u go on a date with me

Hailey: as if he would say no to this. Besides I'll stuff my bra for luck

Alex: U would have a better chance as a guy

Hailey rolled her eyes.

Scene switches Sean and Craig

Sean: look Craig, I only went out with Manny to make Emma jealous

Craig: okay whatever

Hailey walked by and Sean could not resist staring. Emma walked in front of Sean.

Emma: It's not nice to stare at other girls when u hav a girlfriend

Scene switches to Hailey and Marco

Marco: Hi

Hailey:I was wondering

Marco: What

Hailey: If u would stop by at at my place tonight

Marco: Y

Hailey: My closet

Marco: Sure I wouldn't mind

Hailey: 5:00 p.m.

Scene switche to Marco and Hailey later on

Hailey: Thanks

Marco: Ur welcome

Hailey combs through her hair. If she and Marco were official, Alex would be in for it.

Marco laid across her bed.

Marco: Try Satin. It has sexier feel

Hailey: Speaking of feel

Hailey laid right beside him.

Marco: Try red and sparks would really fly

Hailey jumped on top of him.

Hailey: I cant take this anymore

Marco: Um I would give you more advice, u don't have to jump on top of me

Hailey bent over and kissed him. Marco wanted to break it up, but he felt wasn't ready to tell another prson he was homo.

Hailey propped back up. Marco got of her bed.

Marco: Um the walls should be pink

Hailey grabbed his waist.

Hailey: I really don't care about the room

Hailey took off his shirt before he could fight.

Marco: Haile..

Hailey:Don't worry. I'm taking off my shirt

Hailey snagged it off and pushed Marco on the bed.

Hailey ripped off her bra.

Marco: Seriosly

Hailey: Don't you wanna taste these puppies

She shoved it in his face.

Marco: I gotta go

He got off the bed and stood there.

Hailey: I thought u liked me

Marco: I thought u wanted advice

Hailey: u r sure, u want to go away from these

Marco:I'm..

Hailey: don't say it

Marco:u knew?

Hailey started to cry.

Hailey: DO u want to know if ur really gay or not

Marco: I already know and so does everyone except my dad

Hailey:o?

Marco: I'm sorry

Hailey: I know a way to make it up to me

Marco: How

Hailey: Shots

Marco: Getting drunk okay

Eventually Marco and Hailey were drunk. Marco forgot that he had a date with Dlan.

Hailey had her chance. Once again, she had sex with Marco but this time he was completely drunk.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma: Sean!I mean it

Sean: u r becoming to sensitive

Emma: I'm sorry but for a bf, u really don't show it

Sean: Now it's illegal to look at girls

Emma: Craig doesn't treat Manny that way

Sean: Craig is marrying Manny

Emma: SO he gives her respect

Sean: Now I remember why I broke up with u, u try to control me

Emma: Well u seem to never care about me

Sean: I do but all want to do is live ur love life acccording to Manny and Craigs

Emma: Manny and Craig did have rough times

Sean: They weren't a control freak like u

Emma: If I'm so controlling then y r u wit me

Sean: Good question Emma Nelson or Simpson! It's over

Sean started to walk away.

Emma: I was playing. I won't

Sean: I can't handle u anymore

Scene switches to Marco

Marco found himself lying in Hailey's closet naked. Everything was a blurr to him.

Marco ran out the door wearing a robe. He would never live.

Scene switches to Alex and Hailey

Alex: I won

Hailey: Okay but you didn't say about you know

Alex: you had it with they gay guy

Hailey: yep

Alex: Did you..

Hailey: No I got him drunk

Alex: Slick, I like ur type of girls

Hailey: I don't do girls like you

Alex: U'll come running and I'll be waiting rite here

Hailey made a puke sign and walked away.

Scene switche to Marco and ellie

Marco: I was violated

Ellie: I'm sure dylan would understand

Paige wals by and Marco runs to her.

Marco: U gotta help

Paige: what, I got another interview with banting

Marco: I got in the same situation as dean

Paige: Great excuse for ditching my bro, he actually thought you were into him

Marco: If I lied, I would give you this jacket

Paige: Oh and who is she or he

Marco: Hailey

Paige: She's my rerplacement for Manny, okay look.if ur rite I'll talk sense into my bro

Marco: Thx

Marco hi-fived his own self.

Scene switches to Sean and Hailey

Sean couldn't believe how much prettier she looked in person. Eveytime she talked, his heart skipped one beat. He couldn't help but bump into her.

Sean: I'm sorry I'm such a…

He was looking at her behind and she had a lowrise jeans.

Hailey: It's okay

Sean: Ur the new cheerleader

Hailey: yea, paige has been so mean to me lately

Sean: That's paige being paige

Hailey: It's funny, I thought I might actually like this school

Sean: Don't feel bad, I jus got back ya know from parents and I seem to miss a lot

Hailey: School's got a lot of history

Sean: If you want, I can tell you about the evnts of da school

Hailey: Okay whatever

Scene switches to Paige,Marco,Hailey

Paige: Okay so we need to get this setttled

Hailey: Okay, Paige, If he was so called violated then how come he was willing to get drunk

Marco: U practically were on top of me

Hailey:u like me and u got to admit it

Marco: NO I don't

Hailey: Yes you do!

Paige: Enough!

Hailey: Okay, we need to experiment

Marco: Huh?

Hailey: Prove that u truly aren't gay

Marco: Neva

Hailey: The threesome test

Marco: U thinhk dylan and u would actually

Hailey:I'm assuming u neva lost ur virginity to girl

Marco: No but i…

Hailey: u pick da date

Paige looked at Marco uneasily.


End file.
